Letters From Home
by KiraKiara
Summary: What would change if Hinata wrote letters to Naruto during his training with Jiraiya? What would they talk about?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: (Not sure if this is mandatory, but never hurts to be safe.) I don't own Naruto, any of the characters depicted in it, or any of the settings. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to people or places in real life is entirely coincidental.

* * *

Hello!

This story is actually a spin off from an idea in another one I'm currently writing (currently unpublished). I wondered what it would be like, and how it would be different if Hinata decided to write Naruto letters when he was training with Jiraiya. You should know when I mean, during the time-skip.

My thoughts kept going to this whenever I got stuck, and eventually I felt with all I wanted to put in there yet couldn't, it deserved to have a story focused on it.

As we all know, Hinata never said goodbye when Naruto left, just watched from behind a pole. This story starts from there and mostly focuses on just those two.

While lighter than most of my works, it still gets an 'M' rating, simply because it might need it later. But don't expect lemons, this isn't that kind of story.

Couple of clarifications when reading, just in case someone isn't familiar with them.

"Speaking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Kyuubi/Kurama speaking**

 _ **'Kyuubi/Kurama thoughts'**_

* * *

Also, before anyone complains about the lack of stuttering, or Hinata being more expressive with her thoughts, remember that's mostly a self afflicted problem of hers. She's like that the most (worst?) whenever around Naruto. It'll show up a bit sometimes, but not much.  
Shy people wouldn't stutter when writing (unless it was deliberate), and when writing she'd certainly be able to express her thoughts more easily. After all, she could write and re-write a letter until she felt it properly said what she wanted.

And I work 50+ hours a week, so updates might be random. On the plus side, that's where I do most of my thinking and planning.

At the moment I'm aiming for 5k characters minimum for a chapter, depending on where it feels right to end the chapter. In all honesty the count will usually be closer to 8-10k though. If I feel like the chapters are too short that way, I'll start combining them.

Enjoy!


	2. First Letters

"Hinata, what is bothering you? You're falling behind." Shino and Kiba stopped their jog to allow Hinata to catch up.

"N-nothing's wrong Shino, I just... well, I-I-I was thinking about how long Naruto-kun will be away."

"Did you talk to him before he left?" Kiba crossed his arms and gave her a level stare, he already knew the answer.

She fidgeted with her fingers a bit and then sighed sadly. "Erm, well, I, when he... No, I couldn't. I was going to, but I was fine with just seeing him before he left."

Kiba sighed tiredly. "Hinata... you should have talked to him, at least told him good luck."

"What's the matter guys? Are any of you injured?" Kurenai walked up to the trio.

Shino bowed slightly to her. "No Sensei, we were concerned about Hinata, she was falling behind. But she is fine."

"She's just depressed. Her boyfriend left-" Hinata blushed a bright red at this, "Kiba!" "-for training and she didn't tell him goodbye."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow in question at this. "He's your boyfriend now? So you were able to confess to him. Congratulations, I think?"

If it were possible, Hinata would have turned even brighter red at this.

"N-n-n-n-n-nnnnoooooo... He's not my b-b-boyfriend, I just seen him as he was leaving. We didn't talk, I just wish I could have told him good luck and train hard."

"You two keep running, we'll catch up in a bit."

"Yes Sensei." The two boys resumed their jog.

Kurenai mentally sighed as she looked at the blushing girl. Hinata really needs to be more confident in herself. "When someone I ...liked... left for a long time, we stayed in touch by writing each other. Why don't you try writing him? Maybe by writing you'll be able to talk more easily with Naruto when he returns home."

The shy Hyuga looked at the ground sadly. "But-but-but I don't know where he went."

"You could ask Tsunade-sama. She probably knows where they went to train."

Hinata kept looking at the ground. "But what if he doesn't want a letter from me?" A certain pink haired girl came to mind.

Kurenai smiled at her. "I think he'd enjoy getting a letter. Asu... A friend certainly did. And it would cheer him up if he's already homesick."

 _'We could write back and forth, and someday I might be able to talk with him without fainting?'_ She straightened her shoulders then looked at Kurenai with a hopeful and determined expression. "Sensei, after training, would you please go with me to talk to Tsunade-sama?"

"I would be glad to. Now back to training, we still have our run to finish and then some practice."

* * *

Dear Naruto:

I bet you're surprised to be getting this! It was Kurenai-sensei's idea to write you because I didn't get a chance to talk with you before you left. We were training later that day after you had left with Jiraya, and I was sad that I wouldn't see my friend for three years. Sensei said to write you, that even though you're the bravest ninja I know, you might be homesick and want to to hear from home. Hokage-sama couldn't say where, but she knew where you were going and said she'd be happy to forward this to you.

You just left this morning, and I just realized this letter will probably arrive there before you do! Anyway, there was a lot of things I wanted to say before you left, but there probably wouldn't have been enough time to talk much. So I hope you don't mind me writing to wish you good luck.

Please write me back and let me know if you would like to stay in touch by letters while you're training and traveling.

Sincerely,

Hinata

* * *

Jiraya grinned at Naruto as they entered the town. "So boy, we made it. Let's find something to eat, and I'll introduce you to some of my contacts here."

"Sounds like a plan, I'm starving!" He grinned back at the white-haired man.

"Excuse me sir, are you Jiraya the Sage?" Jiraya nodded, quickly appraising the man to decide if there was trouble about to happen.

"I have a letter here for your apprentice. It arrived yesterday with instructions to deliver when you arrived." He gave Naruto a light blue envelope, which he promply opened and started reading.

"Eh? For the kid? Nothing for me?"

"Well, one for you also I suppose, but it's written as part of the instructions for delivery."

"Hehe, I knew Tsunade would be missing me. Let's hear it!"

"Ahem." The man cleared his throat. "Nah. I'm not going to say this, you can just read it yourself." He gave Jiraya a card that said: 'Please deliver this to the student of the large white-haired older man known as Jiraya the Sage and tell Jiraya to behave or die. If you have trouble finding him, check the hot springs or the jail for perverted peeping Toms.'

"Hahaha! That's definitely from Tsunade! So kid, what'd she say to you?"

Naruto was still reading, with snot and tears running down his face. "It's from Hinata. I got a letter from a friend!" Still crying, he started running around waving it in the air happily while laughing.

Jiraya snatched the letter out of his hand and read it real quick. "Heh, you've already got a lady waiting for you. Nice work!" He grinned and gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"So I can write her back? Can I? I can right?" The blonde was all but jumping up and down in excitement.

"Sure, sure. You can write whenever we hit a town. I'll keep Tsunade informed of where we'll be." Naruto grabbed the letter to read it again, then started running laps around the Sanin, cheering wildly. "You can calm down, it's just a letter."

"It's just that I've never got a letter before! Hey... what should I write? I don't wanna write something boring, you know?"

Jiraya laughed. "Write anything. If she took the time to write you, then you'd better at least reply saying thanks."

* * *

Dear Hinata,

I was really happy when I read your letter, and I'd never gotten one before so it was really nice and I got so excited I ran around with it. Jiraya says I shouldn't write things like that since it's not cool, so ignore that. I told him to go away and stop looking over my shoulder.

And you were right, your letter was waiting for us when we got to XXXXX. Sorry, I've never written a letter so I don't know what to say, and Jiraya says to not write down where we are to avoid possible trouble if a letter gets intercepted. I hit him so he'd stop reading what I was writing. We got a room at a hotel, it's really nice after sleeping on the ground all week.

He's kind of annoying as a Sensei, explains things once and does them, then makes me figure out how he did it while we travel. Says it'll help me understand better if I figure it out instead of just copying. Whatever, I'll learn tons of jutsu and then kick his ass with them for making it so hard. I have to go to sleep, so tell everyone I said hi.

Sincerely, (What does that mean anyway? Why end a letter with it?)

Naruto

* * *

"Hinata, you have mail." Her father handed her an orange envelope. Her eyes went wide when she seen who it was from, and she looked at her father. "It's from Naruto-kun? Daddy! He wrote back!" She gave Hiashi a quick hug and then ran into her room to read it. Quiet giggles could be heard from her room.

Hiashi was lost in thought for a moment. _'That was... nice. She hasn't hugged me, or even called me daddy since she was a little girl.'_

While he didn't see Hinata again that day, Hiashi would sometimes smile while thinking of something, which caused anyone who seen it to wonder if he was ill.

* * *

Author's Note: Please, show some patience for me since I'm new to this. I heavily proofread my chapters and take a heavy axe to them, but sometimes typos get through. And if there's something way off with the formatting, please let me know since it looks decent from my end.

First chapter done, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Becoming a Habit

Dear Naruto,

I'm glad you liked my letter. Reading about your reactions made me laugh. Since you never said if you wanted to stay in touch, I'll stop writing. I'm kidding! Please stay in touch! From the way you reacted, I think that it's safe to say you don't mind if we continue writing each other, hehe.

I told everyone you said hi, and that you'd never gotten a letter before, so don't be surprised if your friends start writing you too. It's amazing you're being taught by one of the Sanin, even if he's weird. Tsunade-sama said he better not corrupt you, but refused to explain. She forgot that I'd be writing you and you could explain though!

It's been quiet in town. I told my team this, and Shino said that 'The sound level is in the acceptable range of normal.' He needs to relax, or we'll have to make him an honorary Hyuga! Oh, Lee and Sakura-san say to be safe, but to train hard because they're training hard too. I'm sure Kakashi-san meant to say hi, he was busy reading a book though and just nodded.

Are all your teachers strange? I asked him what the book was about, and he started giggling. It was really strange because Sakura hit him when he started to explain what it was about, and then she said not to listen to him. And then she dragged Kakashi-san away muttering something about perverts.

Oh, and Sincerely is just a friendly way of saying you mean what you wrote, it's usually how you end a letter. You can write other things if you like also.

Your friend,

Hinata

P.S. (This is how you add something to a letter you forgot.) I shouldn't need to say this also, but since you tend to take training to the extreme... Be careful and don't overdo your training!

* * *

Dear Hinata,

Heh, you guys know me too well. Training isn't too hard, but it's really tiring and frustrating sometimes. For the past couple weeks I've been working on summoning toads, and some of them don't like being summoned without a real reason. It sounds easy, but it takes certain amounts of chakra to summon specific ones. And Gamatatsu always demands snacks every time I summon him on purpose or accident. That happens a lot. I didn't understand most of it, but Ero-Sensei says I'm more attuned to him than the others so I summon him the easiest. At this rate I might need a loan to buy more snacks for him.

And so far, it seems like all my teachers are strange, as in they're all great big perverts. Let's see... Iruka-sensei was a closet pervert, I'm sure you remember how he freaked out at my 'sexy jutsu'. Ebisu was only my sensei for about an hour, but he was the same way as Iruka-sensei. Kakashi reads the Icha-Icha paradise series... constantly. I'm pretty sure that's how he got so fast, running away from women who got mad about that.

And then there's Ero-sensei. He's a self proclaimed 'super pervert'. He writes the Icha-Icha books, peeps on women every chance he gets, and even introduces himself as a pervert. I'm surprised old lady Tsunade hasn't killed him for it yet. So yeah, all my teachers have been strange. I pray that Jiraya's bad habits don't rub off on me. I don't want to be hated by women like he is.

Your friend, (I like that better than sincerely)

Naruto

P.S. (That's cool too.) I got a package from someone, all it had in it was a bag of chips and no sender, but I think it was Choji that sent it. Tell him thanks, and if I find any cool food I'll send some to him also.

* * *

Dear Naruto,

Choji said he sent a letter when I asked about the chips, then he looked really confused, and Shikamaru said he probably ate the letter and mailed the chips! We were laughing about it, at least until we seen the look on Choji's face. We thought we hurt his feelings, but it was okay, he thought it was funny too and was just excited about being sent food from faraway places! And he eventually found the letter, so you'll be getting that soon too. Well, his mom found it when doing laundry. He apparently stuck it in his pocket and set the bag of chips on Tsunade-sama's desk, so she mailed it.

Tell Gamatatsu I said hi, and not to be too upset if you don't always have snacks for him since you're not always near town. I didn't know much about the Toad summons, well, other than the fourth summoned them, so I asked father about them. He said the Toad summons are really, really strong and rarely accept summon contracts. It's so incredible that you've got a contract with them. I guess you already know this, but it's just so neat that I had to fill you in on what he said.

I asked Kurenai-sensei about the books Kakashi-san always reads. I've never seen her so mad before. Thankfully she wasn't mad at me. Then Kiba said he's read them and they were pretty good. Big mistake. We had to listen to a long lecture about perverts and the 'slow degradation of society's morals'. She left afterwards, said she had to put a stop to something. Kiba said he'd let me borrow his books sometime. He was blushing though, so I don't know if that's a good idea or not.

Tsunade-sama said that you were going to be away from towns for a while and won't get this for a couple weeks, so I might write again before you even get a chance to read this. And don't worry, I would never hate you, even if you did take after your Sensei.

Maybe I will write again after we get back from our next mission, we're heading to Iwa on an escort mission.

Stay safe!

Hinata

* * *

Dear Naruto,

That mission... was horrible. We had to go Iwagakure to escort a Konoha merchant back home. The entire time the man, Kentsuki, kept hitting on Kurenai-sensei and telling dirty jokes. I don't know how she tolerated it. He kept looking at me also at first, until Sensei said something to him and he stopped. Mostly.

I never really understood what people meant by saying they felt dirty when being stared at or being watched with perverted eyes. I do now though. He'd keep staring at well, everywhere but my face, and it was uncomfortable, even when he wasn't looking at me I could still feel his gaze, and I felt like I needed a shower afterwards. I don't know how to describe it really, it's just... Ick! Please don't ever be like that! Just kidding again, I know you wouldn't.

Anyway, we got attacked by bandits on the way back. Well, would be bandits. There were three of them and they weren't ninja, so we took care of them easily. Kiba and Shino each killed one, but the last one tried to sneak up on me from behind. Guess he didn't realize I'm from the Hyuga. I kicked backwards when he was right behind me, and it didn't kill him but broke several ribs. So we not only had to deal with Kentsuki, but we decided to take a wounded prisoner back also.

Do you remember Ibiki Moreno, the scary scarred guy from the chunin exams? He said he might have a mission for us, just as soon as he found out if the one we brought back had other friends. Hopefully he doesn't. I really don't like extermination missions, even if they are necessary sometimes.

I need to get some sleep, so I'm going to stop writing for today. And you have a lot of reading to do when you finally do receive these, sorry about that.

I might read a chapter two out of the books Kiba loaned me, for some reason he made me promise not to tell anyone where I got them from, like he's embarrased about them, but I figured you'd be okay to tell. I'll finally learn why everyone makes it a big deal about them. So Shhhh! don't tell anyone! Hehe!

Good Night,

Hinata

* * *

"You perverted bastard!" Naruto still hadn't touched his dinner when looked up from reading and glared at Jiraya.

"What? Did I do something? More than usual anyway?"

"Hinata-chan is reading your stupid perverted books! She doesn't need to be reading those!"

"They're works of art! And I can't control who reads them! If you didn't want her to read them, you should have specifically told her not to!"

"I did!"

"No, you only told her I wrote them and... Ah... Damn..." Jiraya trailed off, realized he'd slipped up.

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And just how did you know we'd talked about that? You... Damn pervert! Stop reading my letters!"

"I can't help it! They could be a source of inspiration for a book! Two lovers writing each other from far away, telling each other what they're doing, like long distance foreplay! And then, when they finally meet, they-"

"It's not like that! ARGHHH! Freaking nosey pervert!" Naruto walked away, waving his hands in the air and angrily stomping his feet as he did so.

"Jiraya the Sage?" A messenger walked up and handed Jiraya a lavender envelope.

"Yeah, that's me. But just take it to the boy, it's from his friend."

"No, this one's addresed specifically to you."

"Bwahaha!" Jiraya had an enormous smile after he read it, and tucked the letter into a pocket. 'Since it's not to him the boy doesn't need to know about this one. Seems I have a new fan.'

* * *

Dear Jiraya-sama,

After hearing several people talk about your books and giving them such wonderful yet vague praise, I decided to read the Icha-Icha series. I'm ashamed to say this, but after a couple chapters I was unsure and almost stopped reading. But then suddenly I just couldn't stop. I simply had to know what happened next! I absolutely loved the way the characters developed their feelings towards each other, their issues and problems they worked through, they were just so lifelike and believable. And their intensity, their passion, it swept me away!

Your newest one, Icha-Icha Distance, I love it! Even though it's only one book, it's by far my favorite! The way the heroine cared for and watched over the man who at first didn't notice her feelings, it really struck a chord in me. I really hope you decide to write more for that series, I can't wait to find out what happens next.

Sincerely,

A fan


	4. Problems

Dear Hinata,

That damn Ero-sensei! He's been reading our letters! Not that I'm embarrassed or anything, it's just the idea behind it! He doesn't need to be doing that! So don't write anything that might embarrass you, he'll never let you forget about it.

Anyway, it's been busy the past few weeks. To make a bit of money we were helping patrol this forest, when we found a bandit camp. Well, stumbled into it really. But it wasn't my fault, Ero-sensei was going on and on and on about this next book he was writing, and kept asking all sorts of questions. Like I'd know anything about it, I'm no writer.

But anyway, we were walking, and I was distracted so I didn't notice the tripwire. It sounded an alarm and suddenly we were surrounded by bandits, at least fifty of them! Jiraiya told them we were just passing through, no harm no foul, right guys? They didn't bother talking, just attacked.

You know, because he's such a pervert and he holds back when we spar, I keep forgetting how dangerous he really is. I fought and defeated several of them, but he beat the rest of the bandits in seconds. Every punch or kick shattered bones, crippling or killing in a single strike, and then he started mixing in ninjutsu. He turned his hair into flying needles that went through armor like nothing, sprayed oil from his mouth and then breathing fire, creating spikes from the ground, clones using rasengans, all of it within moments! And the scariest part was after we were done, he wasn't sweating or even breathing hard, it was like he didn't even have to try!

Later when we reported the attack, the guys who went with to see where it happened didn't believe us! They looked at the area where we fought, and insisted it had to have been a fight between two bandit groups. I started getting mad about it trying to tell them we did it, and Jiraiya just laughed and said not to worry about it.

I really wonder how much he holds back when we fight. Actually, I might not want to know. I'll just keep training and catch him someday.

Time for sleep,

Naruto

* * *

Dear Naruto,

That sounds like it was scary! I couldn't even imagine facing that many bandits, let alone walking away fine. You are okay, right? You would tell me if something happened? I worry about you, even though I know you're being careful, things can happen, and that's really what scares me. To suddenly not receive any letters, not knowing if you're just away from any towns or if something terrible happened to you.

I know it sounds silly, but when you think of something like that, it just keeps bothering you. I said something about it to Sakura, she just laughed and said you're too stubborn to die. Tsunade-sama heard us talking and said Jiraiya's probably stronger than her and would keep you safe.

Anyway, on to less disturbing things! You said Jiraiya-san used his hair to attack? How does that even work? Isn't it too thin to be dangerous, unless you're very accurate like with a senbon needle? Hehe, would he go bald if he did that too often?

Also, what do you think of girls with long hair? I've been letting mine grow and want another opinion. The funny thing is, when I see Neji's hair I cringe whenever I think of how hard he works at keeping it looking nice. Yet at the same time because it looks so nice, I want to grow mine long but worry that it won't look good on me.

Speaking of Neji, he's been helping with my training, and he talks a lot more now. He won't admit it, but he's a lot friendlier now, I think he's taken to heart some of your never give up attitude ever since you two fought at the chunin exams. He rarely mentions destiny or fate now, and often talks about how things can change and how to ensure that changes made are for the best of everyone. At this rate you're going to have another challenger for the title of Hokage!

Please stay safe,

Hinata

* * *

Dear Hinata,

Relax, I won't die until I become Hokage! You don't need to worry about me though, I'm being careful. And I promised I'd return, so I will no matter what!

I asked Jiraiya about his hair attack thing and if he'd go bald. He said that was a stupid idea. I kept asking him about it because, well, he'd look really funny if he was bald. He finally got annoyed and explained how it works. His hair doesn't really fly out, it's just what the chakra shape is created from. Which made me think of throwing a rasengan, and Jiraiya thinks that could be possible but he doesn't know how. Maybe he'll help me figure that out sometime.

Uh. I've never really thought about if a girl looks better with long or short hair? I guess it depends on the girl? I think it depends on how they are as a person too. I mean, a girl who acts like a boy all the time would seem kind of odd with long hair. Or a really old lady with a buzz cut offering cookies and milk would seem strange too. I think what's most important is how a girl is on the inside. I don't know, I guess you got an advantage over everyone, since you're beautiful on the inside and on the outside. So you'd look great with long or short hair, but it's not what I think or anyone else thinks, you should decide if you want long hair. Your opinion matters the most.

Stupid pervert teacher. I asked him and he said something about carpets and drapes. Not sure what he meant, but he had that perverted grin on his face again. But I have to go now, he just said we're leaving early. He was caught peeping. Again.

You better stay safe also,

Naruto

P.S. I'm going to be the sixth hokage, so Neji's got no chance. But if he really wants to be hokage, that's cool, but he can do it after I retire. I'll just make him do all the paperwork for me as 'training'.

* * *

Hinata kept reading and rereading the part where Naruto said she was beautiful, let out a small squeak of happiness, and fainted.

"Hanabi, what are you doing?" Neji looked at the young girl who was doing... something... to her older sister's hand.

"Sis just fainted on the couch and I'm trying to see why. But she has a death grip on this letter and I can't get it without tearing it!"

"I see..." Neji activated his byakugan and almost smiled when he read the letter. Hanabi will figure it out sooner or later. Maybe.

* * *

Dear Naruto,

Things have been busy here. Father has started teaching me more about the business side of the clan. It's a lot to take in, I never realized how much he did without anyone seeing or even noticing. There's tons of things we have investments in. Like several of the clothing shops, father helps decide on what product lines would sell best, where and when to buy inventory, or even the shipment routes themselves! I guess I always took it for granted and never knew what he did, I just knew he was friends with a lot of important people. I never wondered how or why he was.

Running a clan like the Hyuga is expensive, the monthly costs for food alone is unbelievable. There's lists and budgets for everything and everything. There's even budgets for standard medical expenses, detailed all the way down to bandages and their cost per size. But somehow he keeps track of everything, on paper and in his head. When he was explaining everything he barely even glanced at any of the papers we were reading but knew exactly what they said. I would need at least two people helping. I don't know how he does it, between the management here and maintaining good relations with companies in other villages, there's just too much to keep track of!

Hmm, I think Father has that perfect memory or something, whatever it's called. It would explain how he always knows everything that's happening in the clan. I really hope not though. I'll have to test it by asking him about something really obscure and minor, like how Hanabi and I used to secretly blow raspberries in greeting. I was so embarrassed that day! I thought it was Hanabi coming into the room, but it was father! I mean, we were little kids, but it's rude to do that to your parents!

Talk more later,

Hinata

P.S. I've decided to keep letting my hair grow out. When you return home you'll have to let me know if you like it.

* * *

Dear Hinata,

So you're taking over for your dad already? That's awesome! It sounds really busy. I've never been part of a clan so I don't know what all it involves. But it sounds like a lot, I asked Ero-Sensei, and he said it's a lot of work and kind of like being hokage, but for your family. So it sounds like we both have a lot of work ahead of us. You'll be 'Hinata, Hokage of the Hyuga', and I'll be 'Naruto, Hokage of the Leaf'. Eh. Needs work I guess.

And I'm sorry for not writing sooner, but I kinda got into some trouble. We stopped in this one town where they were fixing a dam, and we agreed to help work on it. No big deal right? It wasn't like it couldn't be fixed or anything, I didn't BREAK it break it! Oh, oops. Sorry about that. Let me explain.

During one of the breaks while we were working, me and Ero-Sensei were sparring. The other people working usually watch, they'd never really talked with ninja before we stopped by. Guess I'm just used to there being lots of ninja, being from a ninja village and all.

But when we spar, it's really intense. I'm always expected to go at Sensei trying to kill him and he, well, he beats the snot out of me. I lose every time. Badly. It's not even funny how bad it is.

But anyway, while we were sparring, I got the idea to use two rasengan, one in each hand. But Jiraiya seen it coming and dodged, then threw me across the area. I hit the dam with both rasengans and kind of, well... blew most of it apart. So there were lots of angry people, we had to rebuild the whole dam for free and I also had to help fix all the rice fields that were flooded and messed up because of the water.

So I'm sorry I couldn't write sooner, we were really busy. Next time I'll use a clone to surprise attack Jiraiya, I'll win for sure, and you'll have to come help Tsunade put him back together.

PPPPTTTTTHHHHBBBBTTTTT! (Guess that should have been used for hello!)

Naruto

* * *

PPPTTTTHHHBBBTTTT!

The other day was really awkward and embarrassing. But it was nice in it's own way also. I'll have to explain a bit so it makes sense.

I've started traveling with Father sometimes when he goes to visit important people or clients. It means I haven't been working with my team as much, but Kiba and Shino understand since they're starting to learn more about their clans too. It's kind of sad, I hope we don't become all distant and never see each other. And Father won't even talk about his old team. I asked one time who his old teammates were and all he would say was they fell in battle. I wonder who they were and why he won't talk about them? Sorry, I got distracted a bit.

So I've been working more with Father, and we went to the Land of Hot Water. I'd been there a couple times on missions. If you haven't been there you really should go, the hot springs there are wonderful. But we met with Takiga, a nobleman there who always supplies several stores with all kinds of silk. Since Takiga was an important client and nobility, it was a formal occasion with lots of guests, speeches, a big dinner, dancing, and all sorts of things. I can't dance though. Probably a good thing, I'd hate to offend someone by stepping on their foot or tripping.

But it'd been a while since I had worn any of my dresses, and the one I picked out was too small. I'd... umm... almost grown out it since the last time I wore that one. I can't say it, but that explains it, mostly. At least it was slightly stretchy so I could still wear it. I really should have packed other dresses also instead of just my usual shinobi clothes. I spent most of the night trying to not draw attention and avoiding talking to people, I didn't want to look bad in front of my father or as a Hyuga representative.

After we met with people and had dinner, Takiga and Father started talking business in his office. It was about stuff I didn't know much about, so I just watched and listened. Takiga's really tall, and really old. And as they talked, Father started glaring at the man with the byakugan. He wasn't even trying to hide it. At first I thought daddy was being really rude, especially since he was someone important, but I realized where Takiga was busy staring down at. So much that he didn't even notice father was angry. My dress uh, (this is embarrassing even to write) it was a little too tight and caused the neckline to be stretched out more than it should be. And the man wasn't even trying to be subtle! He just kept staring at me while they talked, and I didn't know what to do! My father suddenly took some papers off Takiga's desk and tore them up, right in front of the guy! Daddy told him off, and finally said that if he so much as thought about leering at his daughter like that again, he'd bring the entire Hyuga clan to have a talk! Takiga was really surprised and started talking about how he couldn't just do that, but we ignored him and left. I thought father was angry at me for what happened and apologized, but he patted me on the head said I did nothing wrong, and I shouldn't ever have to put up with men like that. He also said that while the dress looked nice, I should save it for less formal occasions.

We talked about random things most of the way home. Daddy might not show it very often, but he really does care about us.

Hope you're still safe!

Hinata

P.S. I'm sorry this letter is so long, and kind of embarrassing, but I wanted to tell you how awesome my dad sometimes is.

* * *

Dear Hinata,

Hey, I kinda got in trouble here and need a huge favor. Ero-Sensei is mad at me and refuses to help, says I need to learn my lesson. I got to keep this short since they don't know I'm writing this.

We visited the Land of Hot Water probably about a month after you were here. Sucks, we could have met up. But I got into an argument about behaving like a gentleman with a certain mutual pervert friend of Jiraiya's. While we were discussing manners, I... kinda accidentally destroyed half his house and uh, might have slightly put him in the hospital at the same time?

And it turns out, the chakra absorption seals they use here are REALLY strong, it took several tries to even get a summon to work. Breaking out and making a run for it isn't an option.

So would you please, PLEASE! ask old lady Tsunade to send bail money?

In Hot Water in the Land of Hot Water,

Naruto

P.S. Gamatatsu agreed to deliver this since I can't mail anything at the moment. Please give him something to eat and drink too, I'll owe you one.

* * *

Hinata blinked, and read the letter again. She couldn't help it and started laughing, then smiled at the little yellow toad.

"Thank you Gamatatsu-kun. It is an honor to finally meet you. I wish we had time to talk, but I need to speak with my father about this right away. Please, go down that hall to the kitchen, and someone will get you dinner and something to drink before you leave."

The toad looked up at her. "So you'll help him out? Thank you Hyuga-san! Naruto wasn't kidding when he said you were really nice and pretty."

Hinata blushed and went to talk to her father, who actually grinned when he read the letter. "Remind me to thank that boy when he returns to the village. And Hinata, just this once you can help him, but please sign the check as 'The Hyuga Daughter'.

* * *

Author's note: This was originally two chapters I wrote on lunch break. After reading what I've posted so far I decided to combine them into one. The previous two chapters seemed too short. I'm going to leave them as they are, yet I can't help but feel they should have been made into a single chapter. Sorry about that guys.

And I'm still not quite happy with the way some parts flow (or don't), and may have to edit them later. Or not, I don't know. Writer's block is hitting me hard, and I suspect it's trying to pick up the desk and hit me with that too. I don't like the idea of going back and editing after uploading, that's something I feel should be done before it's uploaded.

After this update, I intend to release chapters weekly, since I'm about to start uploading chapters to another story, the one this idea came from. That should give enough time to write, proofread, and for good measure, repeat a few times for both stories.


	5. Homesick

"Alright, we're done walking for now. Out with it." Jiraiya looked at his student with a level gaze.

Naruto sat down and scratched his head in confusion. "Out with what? I don't think there's anything I did wrong. Well, unless you count jumping bail, and you made me do that." He looked at his teacher with a smirking grin.

"You have got to tell me how you convinced Tsunade to bail you out. But I'm wondering what's bothering you." He crossed his arms and gave him a level look. "You've been moping and half-assing your practice all day, it's not like you."

"Nah, there's nothing bothering me, I'm still recovering from the drain on my chakra is all. It's making me tired?" Naruto was looking off in the distance while he talked.

"Kid, you may fool others, but I'm the head of a spy network designed to find truth in lies. Also, you got released from jail last week, and I Know you recovered all your chakra in a few days. So just tell me what's on your mind."

The blonde ninja sighed. "It's nothing Jiraiya-sensei." The older man blinked at this. _'Sensei? He never calls me that.'_ Jiraiya crouched down beside where Naruto sat and looked closely at him. The young blonde looked at him in confusion. "What?" Jiraiya quickly raised a hand and flicked him in the forehead, knocking him onto his back and making him hold his head in pain. "OW! Goddammit! What is it with you geezers and flicking me in the forehead like that? That hurts you know! Is there like some class for old people on forehead flicking?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "There we go! Attitude fixed. Or at least not a moping one."

Naruto sat up and glared at him. "You suck old man. I said I'm fine."

"Oh? So you weren't moping and distant? Tell me boy. Just today, how many other travelers did we see that were going the other way?"

His face scrunched up in thought. "Fourteen."

"Wrong. Twenty-three. How many were shinobi?"

"Uh. Fourteen?"

"Nine. How many were on foot, and how many had pack mules?"

"Fourteen?"

"Wro-" Naruto glared at him. "Aw come on! Fourteen's gotta be the answer for one of these!"

Jiraiya raised his hand, ready to flick the boy in the head again. "So what's the matter? For being a ninja, you're massively failing at being aware of your surroundings."

He clapped both hands to his forhead in defense. "You're going to break my skull doing that! And it's nothing, I was just thinking about home is all."

"Oh hoh!" Jiraiya grinned widely. "You miss your girlfriend! I bet she's grown a lot! When are you going to show me a picture of her?"

Naruto blushed brightly. "Hinata-chan isn't my girlfriend. She's a good friend, and I like Sak-." Jiraiya held up a hand in a stop gesture and gave his student a knowing grin. "Uh-huh. She's the first one that came to mind at the word 'girlfriend', not the pink haired girl? And when did she become -chan?"

The blonde looked confused for a moment. _'Really, why did she come to mind?'_ He shook his head, not wanting to think about it at the moment. "I just miss well, everything I guess. We're always moving around, and it's great seeing new things and places, but what about, you know, home?"

The older man nodded. "It does get lonely on the road. If I didn't need to check up on my network so much we'd be able to stay in one place to train."

Naruto sadly nodded at this. "Yeah, I know. It just feels like we're missing out on so much out here."

"Boy. You want to protect them, right? Real strength requires hard work, shortcuts always come up short when it matters. Your Uchiha friend did exactly that, and will learn the hard way." Naruto sighed sadly at the mention of Sasuke, then set a sealed scroll on the ground and activated it. An already set up tent that was attached to several planks of wood appeared in a cloud of smoke. "I'm going to get some rest. Remember old man, it's your turn to cook in the morning."

He ducked inside the tent and sprawled out on his sleeping bag. _'But I failed. Sasuke might have used a shortcut, but he still beat me.'_

* * *

Dear Hinata,

I owe you one for the other week! Like, a huge one! Jiraiya was going to let me sit in there for a month till the trial started, but you guys really saved me! And I was going to stay for trial, but Jiraiya insisted we needed to go, then dragged me off. While running from some ninja chasing us, he said that since I was guilty I might as well just run for it and let old lady Tsunade sort it out, then pay the fines later. I'm pretty sure that still counts as jumping bail, so if anyone strange asks, tell them you don't know anything about it?

After we left (ran all night to the border), Jiraiya started complaining about having to repay Tsunade for the bail. As if he didn't MAKE me run!

Lately I been thinking about Konoha a lot. Like, all the things going on that we're missing out on. Kinda makes me sad, having friends now but not being able to see them or just hang out with anyone. It's for a good reason though, I'm going to become strong enough to protect everyone.

So what plans do you have for the Summer Festival? I never had the money to do all the stuff there, so I kinda just walked around and watched everything. I know, it's a month away, but it's celebrated in the Land of XXXXX also, so we'll be celebrating it there.

How does he do that? I accidentally wrote where we were headed, and he yelled at me from outside my tent. I KNOW he wasn't reading over my shoulder this time, but he knew what I just wrote. Blah blah blah, could be tracked down, blah blah, don't write where we're going, blah blah. Old geezer is too paranoid. Just how he knows what I'm writing though is very suspicious. Going to look for spying seals later. Even when he's not watching, somehow the damn pervert is still reading my letters.

Anyway, we're going to be celebrating it where we're going, and I started wondering what you did during that? Do you get all dressed up like some people do, or just go in casual clothes like most people? What kinds of contests and games do you like to play there? I've never done it before and it's really exciting so I was hoping you could recommend stuff to try.

Missing everyone,

Naruto

P.S. It's funny, I was feeling sad when I started writing, but now I'm not. Well, I still am, but not as much any more. Writing you really cheers me up, even if it's not about anything serious going on.

* * *

"Father? C-c-c... Could I talk with you for a moment?" Hinata was fidgeting at the door to her father's study.

"Certainly. What do you need?" Hiashi didn't pause in reading the scroll he was holding.

"..." Hinata took a deep breath. "I was wondering if... say... a friend jumped bail after someone else paid it... wouldIbeArrestedinhisplace?"

"What?" He looked up in confusion. "Could you repeat that?"

"Well... Hypothetically speaking... If you paid for bail for someone, then that person was dragged away by their sensei before the trial happened, could you be arrested for it instead?" Hinata was now playing with her fingers nervously.

"Ah. If you had only paid your friend's bond, then you would have to pay the remainder, also the bond or bail would be forfeit. The simple version is this. Since you're a citizen of the Land of Fire and not one of Hot Water, they'll request compensation from the Hokage. Not entirely unlike how a diplomat is treated when they break a law in a foreign land. The Hokage in turn would discuss the matter with the clan head to decide compensation, and issue an appropriate punishment for you."

Hinata let out a sigh of relief at this. "So what happens after that?"

Her father smirked. "Since you paid the full bail, not much. They'll likely get upset, put a bounty on your friend, and send out several hunter-nin so they can hold a trial when he's captured and brought to them."

Hiashi went back to reading his scroll. "Consider yourself severely punished for your friend jumping bail and not showing up to trial. And you are forbidden from eating dango for a month."

She blinked at this. "No eating... Dango?" She almost never ate that, was her father making a joke?

Hiashi nodded. "A severe punishment indeed. And as clan head in training, you should go inform the Hokage about the situation, your punishment, and explain that we have done all we can to capture the person who jumped bail but we have been unable to locate him. Is there anything else you needed?"

"No father. And I'll do my best to adhere to my punishment." Hinata bowed and went to visit the Hokage.

* * *

Dear Naruto,

That was... odd. I explained your current situation first to my father, then Tsunade-sama, and they both seemed... amused? I was worried about being arrested and put in jail in your place (it happened in a book I read), and they both said that wouldn't happen, but you probably have a bounty on you now, so you should probably avoid the Land of Hot Water, and don't cause any more trouble!

Oh, and Tsunade-sama says that your punishment for jumping bail should match my punishment for paying it, so I'm supposed to inform you that you're forbidden from eating dango for a month. No exceptions.

Really? Dango? There's got to be a joke between father and Hokage-sama that I'm not understanding. Do you have any idea why they chose that? Now if it was cinnamon buns, or in your case ramen I'd understand and call it a horrible fate, but dango? Actually, if they'd chose cinnamon buns this letter would be very different, and you'd be in deep trouble Mister! I'm kidding, but that really would be horrible, I eat those almost every day.

And I love the Summer Festival! No, as a clan we don't dress up for it, and I usually just wear whatever I feel like. It's kind of overwhelming, with all the people around, but it's really fun, even just to look around!.

The best game there is the Blind Walk! If you've never tried it, you have got to try doing it at least once! It's a challenge designed for civilians or ninja! I don't know if they'll have it there or if they call it something different, but it's these balance beams you walk across, trying to get to the other side before the time runs out. Sounds simple? Being a ninja you'd think it would be easy, but they blindfold you and spin you around to make you dizzy, then direct you towards them.

So, you're dizzy and trying to find the beam with your feet, and trying to cross it while being unable to see. You have a time limit too, so you can't just wait till you're not dizzy. It's scary, you're trying to hurry and still be careful, then suddenly you miss a step and then you're falling into a net! It's scary, but exciting at the same time. Well, it's my favorite game, but Hanabi hates it. She tried to use her byakugan to cheat, and learned the hard way that the blindfolds block eye techniques. She then panicked and fell, and has hated it ever since. She refuses to even watch it! Says with our eyes, it's undignified for a Hyuga to walk around blindly. Between you and me, I think it scares her.

There's just so many things I like and could say about the Summer Festival, but I don't know if it'll be the same way where you're going. I guess you'll have to try everything and tell me about it?

Stay safe,

Hinata

* * *

"You promised old man. We're staying here till the festival is over right?" Naruto looked suspiciously at Jiraiya.

"Yeah, yeah. I promised we'd train in the Land of Sound before the festival. We're going to be here for a while, so remember, no headbands, and Low Profile! So ditch that orange suit, wear some civilian clothes, and listen carefully to everyone! We're not here to work on your 'blow things up and run away' skill! Eh, what's this?" Jiraya looked at the gatekeeper who was alternating looking at them, then the letters he held. "Your girlfriend's letter beat you here."

"Yeah, yeah, practice information gathering, no fighting. But you must suck at it too, I keep telling you Hinata-chan isn't my girlfriend, yet you can't even remember that!" He glared at the Sannin, then told the gatekeeper who he was. Naruto sat down in the middle of the path and started reading his letter.

"To the tall, white haired old man wearing a forehead protector that says 'oil'. This one must be for you."

"Really, why couldn't she just use my name?" Jiraiya sighed, then read the letter. Suddenly his face went pale and his eyes widened. "Change of plans boy. We need some distance fast, we're leaving Sound and going to Frost, now!"

"Eh? But you said-"

"Emergency! And they celebrate the festival there too so it's fine! We got a few weeks to get there, so Move! Don't walk, RUN dammit!" The toad sage tossed Naruto over one shoulder and started running."

The blonde boy started struggling but couldn't get free. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT! What's got you so worried anyway?"

* * *

Dearest Jiraya.

You left Naruto to sit in JAIL? And the Hyuga clan had to bail him out? Hinata told me what happened, and if I find out you were busy peeping while the kid was in there, you're going to need to discover a new continent to escape me. Of all the stupid, irresponsible things you could have done, you made him jump bail too? You better use your remaining time to come up with a very good reason for all this.

Tsunade

P.S. Pray this letter reaches you before I do. See you soon.

* * *

 **Author's note** : Thanks guys, really appreciate the kind reviews!

Another one done! Kind of small-ish, but there's more on the way (at least one in the next couple days, hopefully on time this time!).

Thought about putting up a Kakashi style excuse, but the excuse is simply life, the universe, and everything. And I kept getting distracted by a couple omake chapters and a chapter about dango. (Yep, it'll be explained soon.)

Next chapter will be about the Summer Festival, it'll be explained what and when it is.

* * *

 **lancecomwar** \- Yeah, I considered having time stamps for a long time. One day I was certain they needed to be in there because you always put one in a letter, and then the next day I was certain time stamps would be a distraction and not important. I put them in (twice lol), and removed them the next day each time.

What I ended up deciding though, is they're on the road, and not having time stamps would leave more flexibility for writing. But because they're traveling a lot, time varies widely between the letters (weeks or more), so I can't help thinking it'd make the story flow more smoothly. Even after deciding to leave it up to readers to decide for themselves roughly how long between each letter, it still crosses my mind a lot.

* * *

 **BentShuriken** \- I never did find much on the 'can and can't' rules for summoning contracts, so I have my own list that would have been gradually explained as the story goes, but after your comment I kept thinking on it and ideas kept adding up so summons and their rules will be the focus for a chapter or two.


	6. Meanwhile, In Konoha

"Hey Hinata. We heard your team was on a short break, so what are you doing?" The Hyuga was sitting at Ichiraku's, but was reading a book instead of eating. She looked up at the voice as two people sat down.

"Hi Shikamaru-san, Choji-san. Not much, just working on something. Are you guys on break also?" Both of them simply nodded at her.

"We were going to get some barbeque, but seen you were here so we ducked in. You've been looking at that book for so long though your food's cooled off." Choji gestured at the bowl in front of her.

"It hasn't been that long, has it?" She took an experimental taste and scrunched her nose slightly while pushing the bowl away. "Blech. Anyway, could you help me out Shikamaru-san?"

He eyed the girl suspiciously. "This isn't going to be difficult is it?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I'm just curious about something. The Summer Festival is coming up, and I got to wondering where else it's celebrated and how. I was thinking you guys might know something about it."

Shikamaru nodded. "Ah. That's easy. It's held in most of the elemental nations. Odd question though, you planning a vacation?"

Again the blue haired girl shook her head. "No, just curious. It's a big deal here and I wondered about other nations. But it's not mentioned anywhere in here." She held out the book she had been reading to the pair.

Choji looked at his friend and shrugged. "A travel guide? Hmm, I know a lot of the smaller countries don't celebrate it, like the lands of Iron, Snow, or Sky."

Shikamaru shrugged. "But all of the Great Shinobi Nations do. And I think Rivers, Sound, and Hot Water celebrate it."

"Hmm. Sound has five letters..." Hinata frowned as she thought.

"Five letters? You lost me there. I thought we were talking about where the festival is held?"

She blushed slightly. "I-i-i-it's nothing. Just a random thought."

"So why five letters? What about village names? Do they count?"

"I'm just wondering about countries, like Land of Earth and other places."

"Mhmm. Just going by five letters in the name. There's Water, Earth, Sound, Birds, Frost, Stone, Bears, Claws, Woods, Fangs, Uhh... Some others too."

"You didn't mention the Land of Honey, or Rivers." Choji looked at Shikamaru suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Shikamaru?" Choji grinned and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender as Shikamaru scowled at him. "Just saying. It's not like you to need reminded of something." Shikamaru cocked his head to the side listening to something, and his eyes widened. "Shhh! Choji, henge!"

Both boys immediately transformed to look like a pair of old men, and the smoke had barely dissipated when Ino poked her head into the ramen stand. "Hinata? Hey there! Perfect. Can you use your byakugan and look for Shika and Choji?"

The Hyuga girl glanced at the two henged ninjas, then activated her sight. "Uh. Nnnnooooo... they must be too far away, sorry."

"Damn those two! They're supposed to be helping me set up the flower stands. Gotta go, tell them if I find them they're dead, okay? Thanks!" The blonde girl didn't even wait for an answer and left.

"What a drag. We still have a few weeks, why does she insist on setting up so early? We're going to find somewhere to hide, thanks Hinata!" Shikamaru and Choji left in a hurry.

She pulled a letter out of her pocket, then frowned and put it back _'Rivers is six letters. Still, there's so many places it could be. Guess I have to wait until Tsunade-sama finds out where they are again to send this.'_ Hinata paid Ayame for the food and put the book in her pocket. "Thanks Ayame, I'll come again sometime." She bowed slightly and left the stand.

* * *

She entered the gates of the Hyuga compound and went to the Dojo to practice, but her father's voice interrupted her plans. "Hinata. Go pack for a trip. We're leaving in an hour."

"What? B-but I thoug-"

Hiashi gestured at his own pack. "Pack only the essentials. One spare set of clothes, your usual tools, and basic rations. Neji has already left to inform your friends and teammates you'll be unavailable."

"Father, what's going on?" Hinata looked at him, then the pack. "I thought we-"

"Change of plans. You can enjoy the festival with your friends next year, so hurry up and pack. Meet us at the East Gate in less than an hour." Hiashi picked up his bag and walked out the main gate of the compound.

 _'Just what is going on that has father in a hurry?'_ Mentally shrugging, she grabbed the travel bag she always kept ready, then left for the gate.

* * *

After arriving at the East gate, Hinata looked around. _'Nobody is here? Maybe the guards know?'_

"Excuse me, Izumo-san? Have you seen my father around here?" The guard silently chuckled and pointed behind Hinata, so she turned around to look.

The hokage and her father was walking towards the gate, while Kakashi was walking backwards in front of them and arguing. "And another reason! I really have no idea how to do this, everything will be a mess when you return! You could make Shikaku do it, he's-"

"Shikaku isn't in the village right now. Quit being a baby about it, you'll do fine Kakashi." The blonde hokage nodded her head as she smiled at him.

"So call him back! Or what about your advisors? Those three could do it, right? Or what about-"

Tsunade smiled innocently then stepped in close to him and grabbed the masked ninja by his vest. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Or I could assign you to helping Might Guy and his team train since you don't want to do this for me... Would you like to do that instead, Kakashi?"

The visible part of the masked ninja's face went pale. "I-I-I-I'll be happy to temporarily fill in for you, Hokage-sama."

The hokage smiled again and released Kakashi's vest. "Good! I knew you'd be willing to do this! Don't worry, my advisors will help you out with the paperwork and any decisions, and ANBU is already aware of what they need to do. All you really have to do is walk around making sure things are okay, and take care of everything while I'm gone."

Shizune came running up carrying Tonton in her arms. "Lady Tsunade, I've got everything, and also sent notice to Oto so we won't be offending the Daimyo."

"Good idea, thanks Shizune. Kakashi, one other thing. I also need you to watch over Tonton. Thanks." She took the pig from her aide, and handed her to Kakashi.

Hinata perked up at this. _'Sound... Five letters... could it be? No, better not get my hopes up.'_

"Alright, let's go then. Hiashi, Hinata, you've got everything you need, correct?" Both the Hyuga bowed slightly. "Yes Hokage-sama."

Shizune and both Hyuga scrambled to catch up as Tsunade broke into a run.

* * *

Tsunade called out to the others. "Alright, it's getting too dark to see, so let's stop here for the night."

Hinata collapsed to the ground where she was, breathing heavily from running all afternoon. _'How in the world are they not tired? Maybe I should have agreed to train with Neji and his team.'_

"Hinata, are you all right?" Shizune was leaning over her with a concerned expression.

"I'm... just... fine... Need... to... breath... catch..." She gasped out. After a bit of resting, she sat up and nodded to Shizune, who smiled in sympathy and handed her some water. "Thank you Shizune-san, I'm fine now. Just not used to running that fast, for that long."

"Tsunade-san, are you sure this is a good plan? We could be going in the wrong direction, and you really didn't need to come along on this." Hiashi looked calm and relaxed, from his appearance you wouldn't know they had just ran halfway to the border of the Fire country in a single afternoon.

The hokage scratched her cheek absently. "Well, I could have sent someone else, but I meant what I wrote. I figure they left for the Land of Earth after leaving Sound, so I asked Choza and Inoichi what they would do if they had to run away. Then as insurance, I bet they were wrong." She grinned evily.

Shizune and Hiashi nodded at this, but Hinata was confused. "Um, Hokage-sama, if whoever you're looking for went to the Land of Earth, then why are we going to the Land of Sound?"

The blonde woman sighed, and Shizune laughed at this. "Because she always loses when gambling with money. So we're taking advantage of it by checking Choza's guess first."

The blue haired girl whispered to her father. "That makes no sense, do you understand it?"

Hiashi nodded and whispered back. "I don't understand why it works, but it does. By betting money against them, it's guaranteed that one of them will be right and she'll be wrong."

"But they could all be wrong couldn't they?"

"It's possible, but not when Tsunade-san is betting money. She'll lose to one of them. The only time she ever wins is when something truly bad is going to happen."

"Father... I don't want to sound rude, but I don't think that's how chance works, it's far more likely that none of them would win..."

She trailed off as Hiashi shook his head. "Any other time you'd be right. But this is the Legendary Sucker. She's going to lose to Choza or Inoichi."

"Hiashi! I've warned you before. Don't call me that name, or your innards will become your outards!"

Hinata simply blinked at this statement. "I... see... Hokage-sama? Why didn't you bring a proper jonin team, or ANBU?"

"No time. And traveling with too many people would be too slow."

Hinata frowned. "I'm not sure I should be here... I'm not as strong as you three, and with Father here my clan abilities really aren't needed, since he can do everything I can, but better." She started fidgeting with her fingers.

"We're not going for a fight. Well, there shouldn't be one, unless something happens on the way. And you have it backwards. Hiashi-san insisted on coming with since I requested you."

"Requested... me?"

"Hiashi, you didn't explain this mission to her?"

The elder Hyuga shook his head. "I didn't have the time, and we were too far apart while running to really explain anything until now."

Tsunade looked at the girl. "Hinata, I need you to be bait so I can find that old pervert. You're going to find Naruto, and that old pervert's not going to be able to resist spying and taking notes on you two when you do. That's when I'll get him." Tsunade slowly clenched her hand in a fist, knuckles popping omniously.

"We're going to find... N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at the hokage, who nodded at her. _'Notes? Why would Jiraiya-sama want to spy on us and take notes?'_ Hinata's mind helpfully started replaying parts of the Icha-Icha books for her. She turned bright red, and fainted.

Hiashi looked at his daughter in surprise. "I thought they were kidding about her fainting at random like that."

* * *

 **Extra: How Kakashi became (The Temporary) Hokage!**

* * *

"You needed to see me?"

"I have a mission for you, to be carried out immediately." The hokage handed him a scroll.

Kakashi read it, and read it again to be sure. "You're kidding. Did Gai put you up to this as a joke?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Afraid not. Something's come up, so I need you to fill in as Hokage for a couple weeks. A month at the most."

He looked at the stack of papers on the desk, then at the hokage, and his visible eye widened in fear. "No way."

"You don't have a choice. I'm sorry, but you're the most qualified jonin available to do it."

He started shaking his head. "Hell no. That paperwork is worse than any class A jutsu. I'm too young to die."

Tsunade glared at him. "Fine. I order you to do it."

"I quit."

"Resignation refused. Please Kakashi?"

"Unfortunately I won't have the time. My ninken miss me. We haven't had a poker night in a long time."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at this. "They can be here with you. And you'll also be paid for a class S mission."

The masked ninja glanced out the window and gasped. "Oh my, that poor, poor lady! I'll be right back. There's an old lady carrying a black cat that needs a hand crossing the street."

She sighed. "Your excuses suck. Come on, I need someone I really trust to do this."

He shook his head again. "And die from papercuts? Not happening. Get someone else to do it."

"How about a bet? One round of paper, rock, scissors. I win, you'll take this mission and I'll owe you a favor. But if you win, I'll give up on convincing you, and find someone else to do this. Deal?"

"A bet? With your reputation?" Kakashi raised his headband to reveal his sharingan. "I can't hold back on this."

"Fine. Ready?"

Kakashi eyed the hokage suspiciously. With his sharingan and her bad luck, there's simply no way he could lose. "Ready."

"Jan!"

"Ken!"

"PON!"

Kakashi and Tsunade both started to swing their hands down, making their decisions and forming their choices. Kakashi watched the hokage's hand intently, his sharingan eye analyzing every subtle movement she did, every muscle tensing or relaxing, all of it as if it was in slow motion. _'Heh, she's going to make paper. I win.'_ He started to make the sign for scissors.

He also noticed Tsunade had flicked a coin at him with her other hand right before they called 'Pon'. Unable to help himself, he caught it.

"YES! I win!" Tsunade took off the hokage's hat and held it out to Kakashi with a wide grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be going."

"What? How?" He stared down at his now clenched hand in disbelief. "I was going to use scissors... You tricked me..."

She smirked at him. "You could have caught the coin with your other hand. Blame your sharingan for causing you to react so quickly." Tsunade closed the door behind her as she left.

Kakashi's voice echoed through the tower. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Currently kicking myself for the decision to not use timestamps. This chapter happens at the same time as Jiraiya receives his letter from Tsunade in the previous chapter.

I got annoyed and did some serious chopping on this chapter. This originally was supposed to be detailing the festival, how it came about, and why it's so widely celebrated. When I was proofreading... well... it was mostly a massive information dump, and I didn't like how it read, at all.

So I apologize for that, it's still going to be explained, just not this chapter. .

The extra at the end is something that I thought of right before uploading this. I wanted this chapter to only cover what Hinata seen. But with Kakashi trying to convince Tsunade to find someone else, it felt like it should be told instead of just the glimpse Hinata sees at the East , on the off chance someone doesn't know about it, Cassius Coolidge is the artist of the famous 'poker night' painting. I can see Kakashi's ninken in that painting instead.


End file.
